Flirting 101
by Doctor-Thirteen
Summary: Morgan teaching Reid how to flirt. Just some CriMi fluff. ONESHOT.


The fading sunlight signaled the end of another day at Quantico's own BAU. Everyone was packed and ready to go home; perhaps have a relaxing shower and just hit the bed straight away. After all, the day was hard. A disturbed mother kidnapping the children of police officers right in front of their noses, only because she blamed the police for the loss of Johnny, her little 5-year-old son. It was hard judging the wrongdoers once you knew exactly why they did what they did. After all, she took excellent care of the children; as if they were her own.

Dr. Reid pondered she would have made an excellent mother, hadn't disaster struck. He was packing his bags and right about to leave when he saw _her_.  
>The new agent that was going to fill Emily's spot in the team, but certainly not in their hearts. They called her Seaver. Still, Reid sympathized with her, even grew to like her. She was courageous, and not bad-looking either.<p>

Seaver untied her golden hair and let it fall on her shoulders. Had there been any sunlight, she would look exactly like one of those beautiful movie heroines. But, there wasn't. It was dark outside already. Another night, unleashing the society's most unwanted to the streets and showing their dark side.

"What'cha looking at, pretty boy?"

Reid was slightly startled, and he quickly whipped around. "I was just… Erm…"

It was Morgan who spoke. He couldn't help but chuckle and look over Reid's shoulder. "The new agent. You were checking her out, weren't you?"

"What? _No_!" Reid started defending himself immediately. Why, oh why had he been so careless? Women, oh how distracting their beauty could be. He shook his head, staring back at Morgan.

"Garcia told me you liked her." Morgan teased.

"_What_? I never said that!" He squeaked, just as he did when he was telling Garcia the same thing over the phone. Was he really that obvious? He mentally scolded himself for his behavior.

Morgan shook his head, smiling knowingly. "Go ahead, ask for her number."

"You're suggesting me to do _what_?" Reid's voice was full of surprise. He stared half-shocked at Morgan. He'd gladly spit out some statistics of women actually giving their numbers to the co-workers, but his mind was a blank. He guessed that is what normal people felt like all the time.

"Ask for her number or_ I'll_ ask _for_ you." Morgan gave him a soft nudge towards Seaver, who was having a lively discussion with Garcia.

"Fine, fine." Reid huffed, convincing himself he was only doing this so he doesn't appear afraid to Morgan. He looked over to Seaver and Garcia, and then back at Morgan smugly. "They're having a conversation. I cannot interrupt them."

Morgan rolled his eyes, pushing past a very confused Reid. He stopped by Seaver and Garcia. "Hello ladies." He greeted.

Reid froze. Was Morgan really going to ask instead of him? His cheeks were flushed slightly, and he turned away from everyone, throwing the last couple of things into his bag carelessly.

Garcia giggled as Morgan put his arm around her. "Need anything, my chocolate hunk?"

Seaver watched them with a small smile on her face as she clutched some files she needed to hand over to Hotch before leaving.

"Can I borrow her for a bit?" Morgan asked Seaver, pulling Garcia closer.

"You can borrow me _whenever you like_." Garcia purred playfully.

"Please, go ahead." Seaver gave them an approving nod as they started walking away. An odd couple those two would make. She shrugged the thought off, smiling, and bent over to pick up a document she'd dropped.

Reid got a nudge from Morgan as he and Garcia walked past him.

"_Go_!" He whispered.

Garcia, who only now seemed to understand, giggled and looked up at Morgan. They were murmuring something, but Reid couldn't hear them. He approached Seaver, suddenly aware of how funny he walked. He gulped and just as he was about to ask her, she straightened herself up. She ran a hand trough her hair, straightening the mess out and looked at Reid questioningly. His mouth went dry. His mind was racing.

"Umm… Nice weather we're having today?" He squeaked.

Seaver's gaze was glued to him as she raised an eyebrow. She glanced out the window.

"It's night."

"Oh, night, that's right… Heh, silly me." Reid gave her a sheepish smile. Only then did he notice the files in her hand. "Hey, I can get those to Hotch for you if you'd like?" He offered.

Seaver perked up. "Really, you'd do that?"

Reid smiled, glad she didn't seem to take this as anything more than hospitality. "Sure!"

A gentle smile played on her lips as she handed him the files, giving him a hug on her way. She slung her bag over her shoulder and exited the building.

It took Reid some time to move, and when he finally did, he saw Morgan and Garcia watching him intently. Avoiding their gaze, Reid looked down and started going trough files. She had a nice handwriting, too… Oh, but what's this? He picked up a yellow piece of paper, too small to be a document, and not bagged, which meant it wasn't evidence.

_Turn it over_, Morgan mouthed, sharing an excited glance with Garcia.

Reid did. And he was surprised to find numbers scribbled down on it. At first he thought it was some kind of a mathematical problem, and his mouth ran dry when he realized it was a phone number. An actual phone number. _Her _phone number.

He looked at Morgan and Garcia who were smiling victoriously. Maybe the day wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
